Les Hunger games
by kimco
Summary: Hunger games AU Enjolras is a district 1 boy who is forced to volunteer for the Hunger Games with another district 1 girl Cosette. Grantaire is a district 12 boy who volunteers to take Gavroches place in the Hunger Games with his friend Eponine. Enjolras/Grantaire Cosette/Marius Eponine/Marius and Eponine/Combeferre
1. Reaping

**Summary: Hunger games AU Enjolras is a district 1 boy who is forced to volunteer for the Hunger Games with another district 1 girl Cosette. Grantaire is a district 12 boy volunteers to take Gavroches place in the Hunger Games with his friend Eponine. Enjolras/Grantaire Cosette/Marius Eponine/Marius and Eponine/Combeferre**

Hi, my name's Nicholas Grantaire.

I'm from district 12. My mum and I run a butcher shop. My dad is a miner. My brother died in the Hunger Games. He was a good man. He believed that one day; we might be able to over throw the capital. I miss him, but life goes on.

Today is reaping day. I know I probably should have been spending time with my family, but I had to see Eponine. Eponine and I have been best friends since the beginning of time. Her name is going in forty-two times. My mum didn't let me put my name in more times.

Me and Eponine met at the edge of the forest were we went hunting together. It was the only time we really felt ourselves. I took a sip from my bottle of whisky, "You sure you should be drinking that? Don't want to be drunk at the reaping do we?"

"You know I'm not that much of a light weight Eponine."

Eponine smiled but then the smile faded, "Mum's making Gavroche put his name in more times this year." Eponines eyes became watery, "It's only his first year, I don't want him to die, he's too young."

I hugged Eponine, "Don't worry 'Ponine, everything will be fine. I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name's Julian Enjolras,

I'm from district 1. I've been training to be a tribute all my life and I've never had a choice in the matter. Yes, I'm rich, but, call me selfish, I'm still not happy. It's the damn capitol that's the problem. Why is it they hold these games? They are entertained by people going around and killing other innocent people. It makes me sick. I plan to take down the capitol. I don't know how, but this can't go on. I promised myself I would never kill anyone, but I've come to realise that's kind of impossible were I'm going. If I win this, then I swear to god, I'm bringing down the capitol.

"Are you ready to go to the reaping Shine?" My mother asked.

"It's Julian mum." Yeah, my birth name was Shine. Fucking ridiculous, hence why I changed it to Julian, although my parents are still cabling me Shine. "I'll be there in a second." I took one last look at the mansion knowing that this might be the last time I see it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

We were now at the reaping. Effie was on the stage. "Ladies first." She went over to the bowl of names. Her hand lingered over the bowl for a few seconds and then she pulled a name out. She agonisingly opened the name and read, "Eponine Thenardier." My eyes widened.

I looked over to Eponine. She mouthed the words _look after Gavroche and Azelma _to me. She then stepped onto the stage. I felt like crying, but I was too stunned to do anything. She stepped onto the stage. Effie helped Eponine onto the stage. "Don't be shy darling, come on up." Eponine stood there. Gavroche looked up at her.

"And now for the boys." Effie walked over to the other bowl and pulled the name out. She read, "Gavroche Thenardier."

I looked over to Gavroche and without hesitating one bit I shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!" Eponine and Gavroche both looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Oh, well then, you come on up then." Effie said. People cleared a path for me. I stepped through the path and onto the stage. "What's your name young man?"

"…Nicholas Grantaire."

"Well, go on you two, shake hands." Eponine took my hand but instead of shaking it she pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. He never would have made it."

When we pulled away I smiled at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

The reaping was over. My dad had come to say goodbye. "Well," my father said, "good luck Shine."

"Julian." I said. My father rolled his eyes, "You do realise I could die in this thing! You don't seem to really care."

"You've been training in that camp for ten years Shine, you're going to win."

"You don't know that, but you know what? I don't really care. If I die at least I would have died a good man and not a killer."

That was all I said to my father. My mother couldn't be bothered to come. Some parents I have.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

Dad was working in the mines so couldn't see me off. Mum came in and started crying. She told me to win for her. She told me to win for us. I told her I'd try. Just when I thought that was all, Gavroche came in through the door, "Gav what are you doing here? Aren't you going to see 'Ponine?"

"Already have, now I'm seeing you. I just wanted to say thanks for taking my place uncle R." Gav called me his uncle because apparently I was just like one to him. "It means a lot."

"Well I couldn't let you… you know."

"Die? Yeah, who would look after Azelma right?"

"Yeah. Be good kid. And no matter what your parents ask from you, don't put your name in more times, it really isn't worth it. Ok?"

Gav nodded and saluted me. I smiled and saluted back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later we were on the train heading towards the capital. The train was massive. It had more rooms than my old school. When me and Eponine were alone Eponine said, "One of us has to win. I don't want one of those stuck up rich district 1 or 2 guys wining."

"They win like every year 'Ponine, they've trained for years."

"Well…I think we can still win."

"One of us has to die 'Ponine. We can't both win."

"…stick with me to the very end?"

Grantaire smiled, "Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few more hours later 'Ponine and I were putting fake happy faces on for crowds of Capitol citizens. I guess I want people to like me as much as possible, after all, I told mum I'd try to win for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved :D**


	2. Training and interviews

**Bonjour Hunger games and Les miserable fans! :D**

**Have nothing to do so I decided to write some more because last chapter was pretty short right?**

**Oh yeah and just in case you were wondering, this is the list of the tributes and their districts:**

**District 1 Enjolras and Cosette**

**District 2 Marius and Carol (OC)**

**District 3 Combeferre and Lola (OC)**

**District 4 Feuilly and Robin (OC)**

**District 5 Joly and Musichetta**

**District 6 Mark (OC) Kelly (OC)**

**District 7 Bahorel and Eve (OC)**

**District 8 Lesgle and Clare (OC)**

**District 9 Jim (oc) and Katrina (OC)**

**District 10 Courfeyrac and Chloe (OC)**

**District 11 Jehan and Rue (Yep I'm using her from the book)**

**District 12 Grantaire and Eponine**

**Note, not all the OCs will be in it (Because you know, they die)**

Grantaires POV

We arrived at the pent house and oh my fucking god, it was the most amazing place I have ever seen! Although, I've lived in district 12 all my life so I'm not surprised I find everything 'amazing'.

Later that evening Haymitch decided to grace us with his presence. At first I admired the man, but then I realised he's a drunk, like my father. He sat at the table with a bottle in his hand. I was kind of jealous. I could really use a drink right now. "Haymitch, where were you on the train? I specifically asked you to come meet the tributes and you ignored me." Effie said.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Something makes me wonder if you actually want to be here to help." Eponine stated.

"Well, now that you mention it, let me give you some advice. Embrace the fact that you will die and know in your heart there is nothing I can do to save you."

"Wow so much faith in us Mr Haymitch." I said sarcastically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

When the other district 1 girl and I got to the pent house that was when she said to me, "So, Shine is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, actually it's Julian. And you are?"

"It's Topaz but you can call me by my last name, Cosette."

"Do you want to participate in the Hunger games Cosette?"

"I had no choice, I was pressured in to it by my parents."

"Same, they had me train all my life for it."

"It's tough isn't it, Being forced to kill. It makes me want to be sick."

A man then popped his head around the corner and said, "You two need to get ready for the chariot event."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

Cinna was really nice to me and 'Ponine. Even though we had lost all hope in winning at all, Cinna still seemed to have faith.

Last year, they had the district 12 tributes naked. I was honestly quite afraid that was going to happen again. But this year they had a different designer. Cinna had told us both that he was going to use fake flame or something. He said it would look beautiful and represent our district very well.

When we got into our chariot, we were dressed in entirely black clothes. Cinna took a flame that looked pretty real but he assured us it was harmless. Just as chariot 1 road off, Cinna lit our capes on fire with the flame.

We set out and the crowd started cheering. Eponine and I were waving at the crowds, giving the people what they wanted. The people seemed to love it and started throwing roses and flowers at us.

When the chariot stopped at the end and we got off Eponine was smiling like mad, "That was so fun!" She said to me. Suddenly we realised that the boy from 1 was staring at us.

He mouthed the words _you've got roses in your hair. _We both then noticed we did and helped each other pull them out. The boy laughed. I don't know why but that boy didn't seem like the other district 1 tributes from the past. He seemed different.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First day of training, Eponine and I were brought to the training area. Things then quickly became clear to me that I don't know anything about defending myself. I've never touched bow before, I've never thrown a sword and I have no idea how to kill someone.

Eponine and I started with knife throwing. Me and Eponine were put with the district 1 and 2 tributes. We watched the district 1 and 2 tributes do it first to see how it was done. On the first through, the boy from 1 hit the plastic dummy straight in the heart, then the head and lastly the stomach. The district 1 girl hit all her knifes in the stomach. The district 2 boy, however was only able to hit the side of the body and the district 2 girl hit the head once.

When Eponine and I decided to give it a shot we completely failed not hitting the target at all. "You haven't done this before have you?" a voice asked. I looked up to see the district 1 boy.

"Well, what do you expect? I haven't trained all my life like you guys."

The boy laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Do you want me to show you how to do it?" I shrugged and handed him a knife. The boy took it, "You have to put force on the knife, but be accurate at the same time. You aim first and then throw." The man through the knife, hitting the dummy strait in the heart.

"You're good, I can tell you that." I said.

"I'm Julian Enjolras by the way. My real name's Shine but I switched."

"I'm Nicholas Grantaire."

"I guess I'll see you around Nicholas."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow was the interviews with Caesar Flickerman. I was personally quite worried about it. I'm not exactly a 'likeable' person. I've never really had to make friends with people. That sounds stupid right? Well, it's true. The only reason why Eponine and I are best friends is because she was stuck in a well when she was six and I helped her out.

I lied in bed staring up at the sealing. I was still very curious about Julian Enjolras. I don't really know why I was still thinking about him, but I was. He was kind of god like and reminded me of Apollo, the god of music. His smile was also quite enchanting.

Too bad he's probably gonna kill me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Eponine and I were eating breakfast when she randomly said, "So, I see you have a thing for the district 1 boy." I choked on the juice I was drinking.

Once I had recovered from my little coughing fit I said, "What the fuck?!"

"You heard me. I don't blame you, he is kinda hot." Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "But you really shouldn't be crushing on the enemy."

"They're not the enemy 'Ponine. Right now, they're just as innocent as we are."

Suddenly Haymitch joined our table and said, "Right guys, what are you gonna say at the interview today?"

"Um, well we haven't really thought about it." Eponine answered honestly.

"Well you'd better start thinking sweetheart because if you go out there a nervous wreck, you can bet your life it's gonna cost you sponsors."

"Don't worry 'Ponine, we'll practice after training today."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today at training we were practicing archery which again I had no idea how to do. Eponine on the other hand had skill. She knows how to shoot because back home her parents send her out to go hunting every morning to get them food. Eponine shot at the target and hit it right in the centre. "Good shot." A boy from district 3 said. Eponine smiled. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that 12?"

"Self-taught I guess." The boy from district 3 held out his hand for Eponine to shake which she did.

"I'm Combeferre, district 3. Might I ask of your name miss?"

"Eponine." I laughed at Eponines sudden shyness. Eponine glared at me.

"And you are?" He asked me.

"Nicholas Grantaire."

"Well, I'll see you guys around then." Combeferre went back to his training.

"Someone's got a crush." I whispered in Eponines ear.

"Shut up dick head." Eponine said. I laughed even more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the evening. Eponine and I were getting changed for the interviews. Cinna was admiring the dress he had made for Eponine. It was a blue dress with sparkles at the bottom. It looked really beautiful on her. I was wearing a red and blue suit which I'm guessing is meant to be fashionable here. It was the weirdest colour combination I've ever seen. Cinna said it was really 'in' sight now in the capitol.

We watched some of the other interviews take place. Since we're district 12 we go last. First up was that girl from 1, Cosette.

_"First up from district 1 we have Topaz Cosette!" Caesar Flickerman welcomed her and sat her down on the seat next to him. "So, Cosette. Is there anyone special in your life? Any loves?"_

_"Actually I recently broke up with my boyfriend so I guess I'm a single girl."_

Marius from district 2 seemed to light up when hearing this. I rolled my eyes. Caesar asked a few more questions until time was up.

_"Ladies and gentlemen give one last round of applause to the beautiful Cosette!" Everyone cheered as Cosette waved at them and left the stage. "And now my friends, we have, from district 1, Shine Enjolras!"_

Grantaire watched as Enjolras went onto the stage. Eponine nudged Grantaire and winked. Grantaire face palmed her.

_"So Mr Enjolras, are you prepared to go out there?"_

_"Absolutely. I've trained all my life for this."_

_"Do you think you're gonna win?"_

_"I want to say yes but seeing all the people at training it's gonna be pretty hard to beat them."_

_"Anyone stand out?"_

_Enjolras shrugged, "Well, there is the 12s. I mean they seem pretty tough."_

_"You mean Nicholas and Eponine?"_

_"Yeah I mean Eponine's an epic shooter and Nicholas is just plain strong so it looks like district 1 may have some competition this year."_

"Wait is he talking about us?" Eponine asked.

"Looks like it." Grantaire replied.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Eponine asked.

"It's a good thing." Haymitch interrupted, "He's making you two look good. He's saying that you guys are competition. You should be thanking him."

_"Well that's all we have time for my friend, Ladies and gentlemen one more cheer for the fighter Shine!" The crowd cheered like mad. Enjolras had made a pretty good first impression._

Soon enough it was Eponines turn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponines POV

I walked onto the stage when the man called my name. "Hello Eponine nice to meet you. Take a seat." I sat down in the chair. "So, Eponine, how's your experience been so far?"

"Amazing and nerve-racking at the same time. I mean the capitol is just so much bigger than my district but it's all been very exciting."

"So, Eponine, you've met your competition right? What are your thoughts?"

"Well I do believe district 2s Marius and district 3s Combeferre may be a bit of competition because although Combeferre is not so confident strength wise, he's pretty good at problem solving and fast thinking and when you enter the Hunger games you have to have the brains to know how to survive. Marius is pretty smart too but is better strength wise so I think that he might have a good shot at winning this year."

"Well, sadly we're out of time. Thank you Miss Eponine. Ladies and gentlemen one more round of applause for the stunning Eponine!" The crowd cheered. I waved and smiled and then walked off the stage. I met Grantaire just off the stage.

"How'd it go?" Grantaire asked.

"Lie through your teeth. Tell them you like the place. Make them like you." I said. Grantaire nodded and waited to be called up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

"Give it up for Nicholas Grantaire district 12!" I stepped onto the stage and put on the fake smile I had been practicing with Eponine all day, "Welcome, welcome Mr Grantaire. Please take a seat." I sat down and so did Caesar Flickerman. "So Grantaire, tell me about your experience on the Hunger games so far."

"Well, it's a whole lot cleaner than my district I can tell you that." The crowd laughed.

"Really? Well that's just great. So, I want to know a little bit about the little boy you volunteered for. Do you know him?"

I sighed, "Um, yeah, he's Eponines little brother. Me and Eponine have been friends for years now and I promised her Gavroche wouldn't have to go."

"You and Eponine are close friends then?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a shame she had to come to the games as well, there can only be one winner right?"

"And is that winner going to be you?"

I shrugged, "Hopefully yeah."

"Well, Grantaire, thank you for coming, and remember, the world is watching."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah, I know I'm kind of rushing through this but I really want to get to the actual games because the before part is basically just like the book so, yeah.**

**Comments are loved!**


	3. Private session

Grantaires POV

Well, it's the last day of training and then we have the private session. A private session is when we each show a group of Capitol officials what we're made of. After that they score us on how good they think we are, one being absolutely crap and twelve being fucking amazing. The score is shown to the public so they can kind of get an idea about what are strengths are like.

I sat down at the table and started eating a slice of toast. Eponine then joined the table. "So, how'd you think you'll do in the Private session?" Eponine asked.

"Well, I'm aiming for a seven but who knows, they might be hard to please." I replied, "What about you?"

"I'm quite scared I'm not going to do well in this. I mean think about it. Our sponsors are going to be judging us on how well we do today. What if I screw this up?"

I held Eponines hand comfortingly, "Don't worry 'Ponine, you're gonna do great, and if you don't well then learn from what you did wrong. You're going to come out of this alive 'Ponine. Gavroche and Azelma are waiting for you back home." Eponine started to cry at the thought of Gavroche and Azelma. I pulled her into a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

I waited outside the Private Sessions area. Cosette had gone in not long ago. I didn't really know why everyone was so nervous about this thing. If you do badly you do badly. If you do good then good for you. Personally I didn't really care. I already consider myself a dead man.

Cosette came out, "How'd it go?" I asked.

Cosette smiled, "I think it went ok. They're in I good mood because we're the first ones in. Good luck Enjolras."

I went out into the area. The good thing about being in district 1 is that we always go first. That's a good thing because that's when they're concentrating on us most. I've heard that they get bored near the end (District 11 and 12).

"Shine Enjolras district 1?" Asked one of the men.

I sighed at the use of my real name, "Yeah." I said.

"Begin when you're ready." The man said.

The next few minutes I spent throwing knifes at the plastic dummies. My talent is knife throwing. I've never missed in my entire life. The people seemed impressed by my knife throwing and my strength. I didn't even attempt to do archery though. I suck like hell when it comes to shooting arrows.

"Thank you Shine you may now leave." I left the same way I came. I saw the district 2 guys at the door waiting to go in.

I'd become friends with the two. The boy's name was Marius and the girls name was Carol. Carol went in first. Just before I left Marius asked me, "How did it go?"

I didn't want to make him nervous so I just said, "It's a walk in the park."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

Eponine had just gone into the in to the session area. I waited to go inside. I was kind of dreading it and I had to keep telling myself not to panic.

Eponine came out and she didn't look too happy, "What happened?"

"The little bitches hardly paid any attention to me." Eponine said. She then walked off.

I stepped into the area and it was true. They literally looked bored as hell. "Nicholas Grantaire, district 12?" A man asked. I nodded, "Start when you're ready."

I started by throwing knifes. Enjolras had taught me a bit so I kind of knew how to do it. That was when I realised they weren't even paying attention. I looked up at them at the balcony. They were chatting and picking their nails and drinking champagne. I suddenly felt a hot red anger start to bubble up inside me.

Without really thinking I grabbed one of the knives off the floor and threw it at one of the men's champagne glasses. The glass cracked and all the men looked down at me. I bowed and said, "Thank you for your consideration." I then strolled out the door feeling happy with myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

"Thank you for your consideration?" Haymitch asked. I nodded. He burst out into laughter, "That is hilarious!"

Effie then walked in, "Grantaire do you realise what you have done?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I think I've done alright."

Effie stormed over, "Do you realise the bad reputation you have put us in?!"

"Chillax Effie," Eponine said, "It's not like he's written a death sentence to district 12."

"Everyone," Haymitch called, "Caesar Flickerman is announcing the scores on TV. Come watch." Everyone came into the room and sat down in front of the TV.

_"Ok, so let's get this started shall we? First up Cosette from district 1 with a score of 9. Enjolras from district 1 with a score of 10."_

That score didn't surprise anyone. District 1 almost always got the highest score.

Grantaires POV

I was only really listening to a few of them. There's no point in me listening to all twenty-four is there?

_"Marius district 2 with a score of 9…Combeferre district 3 with a score of 5…Feuilly district 4 with a score of 7… Joly district 5 with a score of 7…Musichetta district 5 with a score of 8… Bahorel district 7 with a score of 6… Lesgle district 8 with a score of 6… Courfeyrac district 10 with a score of 8…Jehan district 11 with a score of 6…"_

"Their announcing the district 12 scores now guys." Haymitch said. Everyone listened up.

_"District 12 Eponine with a score of 9."_

Eponine smiled, proud with her score. "That's not bad Thenardier." Haymitch said.

"We can work with that." Cinna said.

_"And finally, Grantaire district 12 with a score of…11! Well that's the first 11 we've had in years!"_

My eyes widened. Did I hear that right? I got 11? What did I do to deserve that?! "Hey, well done curly!" Eponine said, "I'm proud of you!" She wrapped her arms around me in a cute little hug.

Everyone congratulated me, "But I thought I really pissed those guys off." I said.

"Well, you showed them!" Haymitch said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

"Don't step off the platform too early otherwise you'll get blown to bits. Find water, that's your main priority. Also, when you get out there there's going to be a pile of things. Swords, knives, bows and food supplies. Don't touch it!" Haymitch warned to Grantaire.

"But-"

"No, just don't. You have to get away from the centre as soon as possible otherwise you could just end up dead. If you go for the stuff people are going to kill you. Do you understand?" Grantaire sighed and nodded, "I've told Eponine the same thing. Listen, I know Eponine was your friend but now she's your enemy. You can't trust anyone. If you do they might just stab you in your sleep."

"But Eponine and I-"

"Don't! You know your friendship is over from here on out." Grantaire nodded and stepped inside the tube that was supposed to take them to the area. "Good luck out there Grantaire." Grantaire nodded and the tube started to lift him up.

When he was out there he was standing in the middle of a forest. The other tributes were all there. Haymitch was right; there was a pile of things in the middle. They heard the countdown begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Next chapter is the ACTUAL hunger games which is the exciting part**

**Comments are loved!**


	4. Day 1

Grantaires POV

Day 1

My heart raced as the last few seconds were counted down. "5…4…3…2…1…" A cannon sound was made and people started running to the centre. Eponine ran to the middle and grabbed a rucksack. Just as she was about to leave the middle the girl from district 2 jumped onto Eponine making her fall down. The girl had a sword and wasn't afraid to use it. "No!" I screamed. Just before the sword was about to hit Eponine on the head, the district 2 girl was hit on the shoulder with a knife. The girl screamed in pain. Eponine took her chance and ran to the forest. The girl from two finally pulled the knife from her shoulder. I looked to see who the thrower of the knife was. It was none other than Enjolras. Enjolras looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. He then ran off into the trees before the district 2 girl could kill him.

I decided to take a risk and go for something. I ran to the middle and grabbed a bag and a sword. I then ran as fast as my legs could go.

Once I was in the forest I felt safer but kept on running. Suddenly I crashed into the district 3 boy Combeferre sending us both to the floor. I got up as quickly as I could and so did Combeferre. He didn't look like much of a threat to me. He seemed more scared of me than wanting to kill me. He then ran off deeper into the forest.

When I decided that I was deep enough into the forest I stopped running and climbed up a tree to catch my breath. I opened my bag to see what I had got. In the bag I had some raisons, a blanket, rope, water bottle and matches. I also had the sword I grabbed which should come in handy.

Suddenly I heard the cannons. I counted them in my head, one…two…three…four…five…six. Six tributes were already dead. I sighed. This game truly is horrific. I climbed down from the tree and started my search for water.

I then saw Jehan and Rue, both who were from district 11. I knelt down into the bushes to hide from them. They seemed to be working together which wasn't strange. Most people liked to form alliances with people in their same district. "Rue, go see if you can locate the others. I want to know their whereabouts at all times so we don't risk an ambush." Jehan said.

Rue nodded and disappeared up a tree. Jehan had managed to snag two swords. He held one in his hand and the other was strapped to a bag he had also snagged. Suddenly I could hear a group of people coming closer. I climbed up a tree to avoid any encounters.

Marius, Cosette and Carol (district 2) immerged from behind Jehan. They surrounded him. Jehan began to panic as they closed in on him. I wasn't going to stand by and watch them kill Jehan. I grabbed the sword that I had stolen and jumped down from the tree. The group turned to me. "Well, if it isn't Grantaire from 12." Marius said, "Carol, you kill Jehan. Me and Cosette will take down 12." Marius tackled me to the ground making the sword fly out of my hand. Marius had a knife and was about to stab my chest with it when Carol screamed.

Cosette got off me and turned to Carol to find a sword through her body. Holding the sword was Enjolras. Enjolras pulled the sword from her body and she fell to the floor. "No!" Screamed Marius. A cannon sounded. "I'm gonna kill you Shine!" Marius leapt at Enjolras. Enjolras dodged out of the way.

Enjolras ran away before he caused any more trouble. Marius was so enraged that he ran after him. Cosette looked at me but then chose to follow Marius. Something told me those two love birds were gonna get heart broken by the end of this.

I looked over to Jehan who was on the floor. His leg had been cut and was bleeding like hell. I walked over, "Are you ok?"

"F-f-fine" He said, debating whether he should trust me or not. I offered him a hand up. He took it and he stood up.

"I'm Grantaire, district 12."

"I'm Jehan, district 11." Jehan seemed to trust me, which was good. I really needed someone to trust right about now.

I heard Rue moving through the trees. She then jumped down from the tree. "Grantaire…from district 12?" Rue asked shyly.

"That's right." I said.

"Don't worry Rue, he's on our side." Rue then noticed the district 2 girls' body lying motionless on the floor with blood on her clothes. Rue backed away from the body. "We should move so they can collect the body." Jehan said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of us walked on for a little bit until we stopped when we found a small river. We sat by the edge. I filled by water bottle. Jehan and Rue relaxed for a moment. "Rue, did you find out where the others were?" Jehan asked.

"The boy and girl from 5 ,Joly and Musichetta, are up North. The boy from 10, Courfeyrac, is in an alliance with the district 12 girl, Eponine, and the district 3 boy, Combeferre. The district 1 boy, Enjolras, was being chased by-"

"Marius and Cosette, 2 and 1, yeah they ambushed us." Jehan said.

I sighed, "Thank god Eponine's ok." I said out loud.

"I'm sorry that you and your friend were written this death sentence." Jehan said. I didn't reply.

Suddenly we heard someone coming. They sounded in pain. We ducked to avoid being seen. Then I saw who it was.

Enjolras was limping over to the other side of the river. Blood was dripping down his face. His leg had been stabbed and his head was bleeding. "Christ…" Jehan said, "We need to get out of here."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "How could you say that?"

"He's from district 1!"

"So? He saved your life Jehan. He's bloodied up because he fought the others on our place! He's a good guy. Besides, it's not like he can do anything to you in the state he's in!" Enjolras knelt by the river and filled his bottle with water. He then slowly limped of back into the woods, "Jehan, he's probably going to die out there!"

"That's a good thing Grantaire." Jehan said. I didn't know what to say. "Come on guys. It's getting dark. We should sleep in the trees tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Cosette had stabbed me in the leg. Luckily I pulled it out and kept the knife for my troubles. My head had been bashed so it was bleeding quite a lot. I climbed up a tree. I found it difficult with my throbbing leg and the dizziness from the blood loss. I propped myself up onto a branch. I sat there and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted. Marius and Cosette really roughed me up. I felt like I was going to pass out. I had hardly any energy.

The screen suddenly flashed in the sky. It was the fallen tributes of the day:

_Carol district 2_

_Lola district 3_

_Robin district 4_

_Mark district 6_

_Kelly district 6_

_Eve district 7_

_Clare district 8_

When I saw Carols name, I felt a rush of guilt pass through my body. I killed an innocent girl. She has a family back home who are probably crying right now. They probably hate me for taking away their daughters life. "I'm sorry." I whispered. They must have been watching. Everyone was watching. I then couldn't take the exhaustion and passed out on the tree branch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

We all climbed into different trees. The trees were pretty close together so we could hop from tree to tree. I found a strong branch and tied myself to it. Jehan did the same on the tree to my right. Rue didn't have rope but something told me she wouldn't need it. She settled on the branch and fell asleep. Jehan looked over to me, "Are you frightened?" He asked.

"Sometimes I am. What about you?"

"I'm ok...actually I'm terrified." Jehan admitted, "But I'm staying strong. Keeping the viewer's happy right? I kind of already consider myself dead."

"You have a chance Jehan." I said, "Anyone can win this."

Jehan didn't say anything else about it. We both eventually fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 2

Enjolras POV

I was woken up by the sound of beeping. What was that? I opened my eyes. I'd lost loads of blood but at least it had stopped. The beeping was coming from above my head. I looked up and there was a parachute. A sponsor. I untied myself and grabbed the thing. I opened it. Inside was a small tub of healing ointment. The note attached said 'Apply to wounds, stay alive'. I put some of it on my leg and it immediately started working. I placed some on the cut on my head as well. I sighed when the pain started to fade, "Thank god."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of beeping. I blinked my eyes open and saw there was a parachute hanging on a branch that was dangling in front of me. I took it off and opened it. It was a can of berries. The note attached said: _Share with your friends_

"Hey, Jehan, Rue, wake up." I said. They both rubbed their eyes and woke up slowly.

"What is it Grantaire?" Jehan asked.

"I just got a parachute." I tipped some of the berries into my hand and gave them to Jehan and Rue. They ate them and so did I. They tasted so sweet in my mouth. I tried to eat them as slowly as possible to make them last longer.

Once we finished the berries we all climbed down from the trees. "So, what now?" I said.

"Rue, you go look for the other tributes." Jehan said, "Be back as soon as possible." Rue nodded and ran off into the woods and climbed up a different tree. "It's good to know where everyone is so we don't bump into them you know." Jehan said.

"Enjolras survived through the night." I said.

"You sound surprised." Jehan said.

"Well he was in pretty bad shape yesterday."

"Yeah, but he's from 1, obviously he got sponsors last night."

"Well I got sponsors and I'm from 12."

"Yeah but you're strong. The capitol likes you." Suddenly they heard Rue scream, "Rue? Rue!" Screamed Jehan. He started running off into the direction of the scream. I soon ran after him.

We found Rue. Courfeyrac from 10 had a knife at her throat. Eponine and Combeferre were with him. "Eponine…" I said.

Jehan screamed, "Let her go 10!" Rue was crying as Courfeyrac put the knife closer to Rues throat.

"Eponine tell him to let Rue go, she's with me!" Eponine didn't move, "Eponine!" I shouted.

Suddenly Jehan took the knife I was holding and threw it at Courfeyrac hitting him directly in the eye. Courfeyrac screamed in pain and tumbled back. Rue ran over to us. Suddenly Eponine threw one of her knifes at Jehan. Jehan stood for a moment. The knife hit him in the chest. He fell back. "NO!" Rue shouted. She knelt at Jehans side. Jehan shivered and shook.

"Rue…stay with Grantaire…s-stay s-safe…" the light in his eyes disappeared. Rue broke down into tears.

"Jehan! Come back! Jehan!" Her tears fell. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Come on 'Ponine, lets go." Combeferre said carrying Courfeyrac who had blood pouring from his eye. They began to run off.

"Eponine you bitch! You traitor!" I shouted. I could feel my eyes getting watery. Rue was clutching onto Jehans motionless body. "…Come on Rue we have to go-"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVEING HIM!" She shouted. She cried more and more. I wiped my eyes. I pulled her away from Jehan. She screamed more and more. I carried her away.

I took one last look at Jehan, "Goodbye…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Sorry I killed off Jehan first (I know I'm a terrible person!)**

**Comments are loved!**


	5. Day 2

**Requested update before I go to America for 2 weeks. If there are any other stories you'd like us to update PM us and tell us which one you'd like an update on :)**

Grantaires POV

Rue was still crying. She was hugging onto me. I had carried her up a tree and I was now sitting on a branch with Rue crying on my lap with her head on my chest. My guess was Rue knew Jehan before the Hunger games. No one would cry this much over someone they didn't know. "It's ok Rue. I'll take care of you." Rue had used up most of her energy crying and fell asleep on my lap. I sighed.

Suddenly an announcement was made:

_"Attention tributes. There will be a feast at the centre area today. Each of you needs something, so we're giving it to you. That is all."_

Damn. They're gonna get us all to fight for what we want. I sighed, debating whether to go or not. If I died Rue won't survive but if I don't go, we might just both die of starvation. "Rue…Rue wake up." I whispered. Rue blinked her eyes open, "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere unless you get attacked ok?"

"Do you have to go?" She asked.

"…Yeah, I do. I'll be back soon ok?"

"…Ok. Please, stay alive." I nodded.

I started to climb down the tree. I then landed and walked off into the direction of the centre.

It wasn't long before I was crouching in the bushes. I was at the edge of the forest. I could see the bags on the table. I saw the bags with me and Rues names on them. I wasn't sure when to run when suddenly Marius ran over and grabbed his and Cosettes. He then ran off back the way he came. I ran to the centre and grabbed our bags when suddenly the girl from 10, Chloe shot an arrow at me. It hit me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor, breathing heavy and trying to control myself. Chloe ran over and was about to hit me when Eponine took her bow and shot Chloe right in the chest. Chloe fell to the ground. A cannon sounded. Eponine ran to the table and took Combeferre, Courfeyrac and of course her bag. She glanced at me and then ran off.

Enjolras then ran to the table. I was still on the floor holding my wounded shoulder. Enjolras picked up his bag and held it in his mouth. He then picked me up and started to carry me away. I still had me and Rues bags.

Suddenly Enjolras let out a strained groan when a knife hit him on the back of the leg. Still he kept on running. I looked to see who threw it and was shocked to see Eponine on the other side of the field. What happened to my best friend?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras carried me to the river where he put me down gently and then collapsed from the pain in his leg. He was panting from running and also carrying me all the way here. I tore a piece of cloth from my shirt and soaked it in the river water. I rung the cloth and used it to clean my wound on my shoulder. It stung like hell and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out at the pain. When I had finished cleaning my wound the cloth was soaked in blood. I looked over to Enjolras who was pulling the knife from his leg. He pulled it from his leg and looked like he was on the edge of tears. He wiped the blood off the knife with his shirt. "Well, that could have gone better." Enjolras said.

"Thanks for carrying me out of there." Enjolras smiled at me.

Suddenly we heard someone coming closer to us. It was Eponine. Enjolras didn't hesitate to run back into the woods. Eponine was the one that had hit him in the leg with the knife. I was about to go too when Eponine said, "Grantaire!" I looked back.

"What do you want Eponine."

"I just came to say I'm sorry about your friend."

"What you mean Jehan? The guy you murdered?! Eponine he was my friend! None of this needed to happen! He'd still be alive if you had just told Courfeyrac to let Rue go!"

I started walking off when Eponine then said, "Come and join our alliance."

I turned around, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you said that we'd be together to the end."

I smirked, "I think you already broke that promise Eponine." I shook my head and went back into the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponines POV

I never meant to kill Jehan…but what was I supposed to do? I was confused at the time. This game has changed me in many ways.

I walked back to the cave that Combeferre, Courfeyrac and I were staying in. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were already there. "Shall we open the bags then?" The two boys nodded. In my bag there were several small knives good for throwing. In Combeferres there was a compass and in Courfeyracs there was a can of berries. We put all the things into Combeferres bag. "Well, I'd say that's a pretty good steal."

Courfeyrac was still mad about losing his eye. He still had his cloth eye patch. "Cheer up Courf!" Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac groaned, "I'm going for a walk." Courfeyrac left the cave.

"Well, someone's moody." I said. I smiled at Combeferre and kissed him. We were in a little relationship. It was a cute relationship and it got more sponsors. It's what the people want.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

I went back to the tree Rue was on. She was sitting on the branch that I left her on. She was whistling a tune and the mocking-jays were singing it back. I climbed up the tree and tapped Rue on the shoulder. She turned around and looked relieved to see me. "You were gone for a long time. I was getting worried." Rue said. We sat down on the branch. Rue then noticed my blood drenched shirt. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"I was shot in the arm. Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt anymore." I lied. I handed Rue her bag. She opened it. It was a can of meat. I opened my bag and it had a tub of healing ointment. I put some on my shoulder and saved the rest for emergencies. Me and Rue climbed down and made a fire. We quickly cooked the meat and then put the fire out before someone came.

Rue gave me half of the meat. We ate it with some of the raisons I had at the beginning of the games. "Grantaire?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think dyeing hurts?" She was still thinking about Jehan.

"It…I think it's just like falling asleep and going into a dream." I said.

"Jehan said you go to a place called heaven."

"Some people believe that."

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"I only believe things I've seen with my own eyes." I answered honestly. Suddenly I saw Marius chasing Enjolras down to the lake. I watched as they ran down.

"What's happening?" Rue asked.

"Marius is gonna try to kill Enjolras. I gotta go, I'll be right back."

"Dude, do you have a crush on him or something?"

The question surprised me. I felt myself blush, "No, go away." I jumped down from the tree. "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Rue said. I looked up at her. She dropped a knife down onto the floor. I picked it up, "You're gonna need it." She said. I smiled.

I then ran in the direction of the lake. I heard them shouting. I then saw Marius had Enjolras pinned to the ground, a knife in his right hand. Enjolras struggled under Marius trying to free himself. "This is what you get for killing Carol!" Marius said. He punched Enjolras in the stomach making him gasp for air and curl up. He got off Enjolras and kicked him a few times.

I ran over and through the knife at Marius. He didn't even see it coming. I hit him on the back of the head with the knife. He fell to the ground, his body motionless and blood pouring from his head. I gasped. I had just killed a man. It was my first kill. I put my hand on my chest. I was so shocked with myself. A cannon sounded.

I then remembered Enjolras. Enjolras looked like he had broken something. He was holding his leg in pain. I rushed over to him, "Enjolras?" Enjolras was breathing heavy and he was crying silent tears. I picked him up. Pain shot through his body as I moved him. He kept gasping for air. I carried him back to the tree Rue and I were hiding at. I placed his body on the ground. Rue came down from the tree.

"I heard the Cannon." Rue said.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah…Marius from 2."

Enjolras was still in pain. I had to take a look at his leg. There was a high chance that it was broken. I lifted his trouser leg and examined the leg. "How bad is it?" Rue asked.

"Bad…" I went around the forest floor and picked up two planks of wood. I tied the two pieces of wood around the leg to support it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Rue and I decided to look after Enjolras. In other words, allow him to be in our alliance. We helped him into a tree. He sat on the branch and rested there. Rue and I went into our trees.

The screen came up again. It said:

_The fallen tributes of the day_

_Jehan district 11_

_Chloe district 10_

_Marius district 2_

I felt the tears form at the back of my eyes when Jehans name appeared. Suddenly I heard a girl scream off in the distance. It was probably Cosette realising that Marius was dead. I looked over at Enjolras who had fallen asleep from the exhaustion and pain in his leg. Rue was slowly falling asleep and soon I found that my eyes were closing as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued :)**


	6. day 3

Day 3

Grantaires POV

I woke up the next morning to find Enjolras and Rue weren't in the trees. I panicked and quickly climbed down the tree and went looking for them. I finally found them at the river side, practicing knife throwing at a tree. I sighed, "Um guys, thanks for ditching me." I said.

"We were going to come back," Rue said, "Enjolras was just teaching me some knife throwing tips and also learning to use our opponents' weaknesses against them." Rue said with a smile.

"You're teaching Rue how to fight?"

Enjolras shrugged, "Yeah, she needs to know this stuff. What do you think's going to happen if we both die and can't protect her?" I sighed and filled my water bottle with the river water.

Suddenly, Combeferre and Joly from district 3 and 5 jumped out of nowhere and attacked us. The started throwing knives at us and shooting arrows at us. I pulled one of the knives from the tree and threw it at Combeferre. Combeferre got hit on the shoulder and hissed in pain. He tumbled back and Joly went to help him.

Enjolras lifted Rue up and all three of us ran off back into the woods. Sadly we left our bags back there. No doubt they were going to steal all of our stuff. Our food, water and weapons. Damn.

Once we reached our tree we stopped running and tried to catch our breaths, "So, Joly's in their alliance as well?"

Rue nodded, "Smart move too," Enjolras said, "Joly's apparently really good at healing wounds."

"I heard that Joly, Eponine, Combeferre and Courfeyrac have been stealing other peoples things and keeping the stuff in their little cave they're hiding in." Rue said.

Enjolras smirked, "Well. This could be fun." I raised an eyebrow, "My friends, we're gonna steal our stuff back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A fire?" I questioned. Enjolras put loads of lose branches in a pile of an empty space.

"Yeah, a fire. And a big one."

"Why do we need a fire?" Rue asked.

"Because this fire's going to be our distraction whilst we steal the food." Enjolras said. "So, Grantaire, when we give the signal you're gonna light the fire. As soon as you've lit it move on to the next one. Whilst the others get distracted by the fire, Rue and I are gonna go steal the stuff. Once we've done that, we'll do the signal."

"Ok," I said, "What's the signal?"

"Have you ever heard of the mocking jay whistle?" Rue asked.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked.

"We do it all the time in 11. It's like this." Rue sung a tune and then all the mocking jays sung the tune back.

"Wow," I said, "That's cool."

"Ok, that's going to be are signal." Enjolras said. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

No POV

Enjolras and Rue were just outside Eponine and her alliances cave. Eponine was sitting on Combeferres lap and Joly was tending to one of Courfeyracs wounds. Suddenly they saw smoke in the clouds. Eponine, Combeferre and Courfeyrac went to go check it out, leaving Joly to guard the cave.

"Ok Rue," Enjolras whispered, "I'm gonna create a small diversion so that you can steal some of their stuff. Once I've got Joly out of the way, you've got to run as fast as you can. Get the stuff and run straight back to the tree. Got it?" Rue nodded and hugged Enjolras.

Enjolras crept to the side of the cave and snapped a bunch of twigs, drawing Joly's attention. Joly looked round and spotted Enjolras. Enjolras ran off into the woods and Joly followed. Rue quickly ran into the cave and grabbed as many things as she could. Suddenly she heard a cannon sound. She gasped. It couldn't be…

She couldn't worry about that now though. She grabbed all the stuff and ran out of the cave to the tree. She quickly tied the things to the tree to make sure they wouldn't fall and that they were hidden. She then sung the tune. There was no reply. Suddenly she heard a scream. It sounded like Grantaire. She ran over to where she heard Grantaire cry out. Grantaire was trapped under a net trying to struggle out. Rue quickly pulled out her knife and cut the net off of him. Grantaire got out and hugged Rue, "Are you ok Grantaire?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Enjolras?"

Rue swallowed, "I…I heard the cannon."

Grantaires eyes widened, "…No…no that wasn't him. It couldn't have been…he could defeat anyone, he couldn't just…" Grantaire was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm…I'm sorry Grantaire but, the cannon sounded when he left. It was Enjolras."

Grantaire choked as his tears fell. Rue pulled him up. Grantaire was in a state of shock. Enjolras was the one who had always protected him. Enjolras was the one who was always there when Grantaire was about to face death. Enjolras was his angel. But now he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, the fallen tributes where shown on the bored:

_The fallen_

_Jim district 9_

_Musichetta district 5_

Grantaire braced himself for the last name. But to his surprise, it wasn't what he was expecting.

_Joly district 5_

Grantaire couldn't believe it, "Enjolras is alive?" Rue looked at Grantaire.

"That means Enjolras killed Joly when they both ran off." Rue said.

"Enjolras is alive! Oh my god, he's out there. We need to find him before he kills himself."

"We'll look tomorrow Grantaire. Right now, let's just rest."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could we let this happen?!" Eponine shouted, "Half of our stuff has gone missing and now our first aid is DEAD! URGH!"

"I bet it was that district 12 boy and that 11 girl." Courfeyrac said.

Combeferre was reading through a survival guide that he had stolen. Eponine rolled her eyes and hit the guide out of Combeferres hands, "Ferre! This is not the time to be reading! We're gonna kill them both."

"But Eponine, Grantaire was your friend." Combeferre said.

"_Was _my friend Ferre."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back home at district 12

Gavroche and his friends where all at his house watching the games, "Eponine…please don't forget who you are. Please." Gavroche whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved :D**


	7. Day 4

** Ok, next chapter guys, Enjoy!**

Day Four

Grantaires POV

I wasn't able to sleep much last night. I was too busy worrying about Enjolras. He was probably suffering out there, all by himself. Then again, he's a strong fighter, and he's trained for this all his life.

In the morning, Rue and I ate some of the food that we had stolen from Eponine and her group. We then gathered are stuff and started walking east. We decided we should probably move to a different area to avoid Eponine. No doubt she was probably out to kill us.

We walked until our feet got tired. I had to carry Rue some of the way because she got so exhausted. We soon stopped at a tree which was reasonably tall. We both climbed it and tied our things to it.

I just hope that Enjolras is ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre's POV

I sat outside the cave, just thinking really. Eponine had thrown my books out so I had nothing to do. I liked listening to the mocking jays songs. Back home in district 3 they didn't have these birds. I found there tune very relaxing.

I was distracted from my day dreams when Eponine came out of the cave and said, "'Ferre, what the hell are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. I love her and all but sometimes that woman just really pisses me off. "Nothing" I replied simply.

Eponine sighed, "You know Combeferre, you really need to start pulling your own weight!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Courfeyrac and I are both trying to make sure we win this thing. You're not helping by just sitting there."

I smirked, "Well I'm sorry Eponine, but you're forgetting that I'm the one that found our shelter, set traps, hunts for food. I help a whole lot more than you give me credit for!"

Eponine sighed, "You haven't killed a single person since we got here 'Ferre."

"I didn't join you to kill people. I joined you to survive. I'm going for a walk." I got up and went down into the forest. Eponine rolled her eyes and went back into the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

I was still up in the tree when a parachute came floating down. I pulled it from the branch it had landed on and opened the thing. Inside was a bottle tiny bottle. It was labelled 'poison'. My eyes widened. Why the hell would someone send me this? The note attached said:

_'I advise you don't drink this'_

Rue walked over to me, "Hey Grantaire. What's that?" I showed her the bottle.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, you _could _use it to poison the other tributes if you ever got the chance. Which reminds me. I found Enjolras."

My eyes widened, "You did?! And you didn't think to tell me until now?!"

Rue rolled her eyes, "I only found out this morning and then I forgot." I sighed, "Anyway," Rue continued, "He's with Cosette, Bahorel and Lesgle."

I raised an eyebrow, "Cosette? Damn."

"I know right. I wonder if she knows that you killed Marius."

I sighed, "Where are they anyway?"

"On the other side of the river. They're pretty close to Eponine's alliance. They might run into trouble soon."

I smirked, "Maybe we should do a little spying." Rue smiled at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

Enjolras, Cosette, Bahorel and Lesgle had settled on the forest floor. Bahorel sat on a rock playing with one of his knifes, "How many tributes are left?" He as3ked.

Lesgle sighed, "Well, let's see, we've got Enjolras, Cosette, Combeferre, Feuilly, you, me, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Eponine and Rue. So ten." Bahorel shrugged.

Cosette walked over to the three boys, "Hey guys." She sat down on a rock next to Lesgle, "Enjolras, you wouldn't happen to know who killed Marius do you?"

Enjolras didn't know what to say. He obviously couldn't say it was Grantaire, "Uh, I'm not sure."

Cosette raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Enjolras, come on. We're from the same district. You can tell me."

"Why do you want to know so much anyway?" Enjolras asked.

"Well, that son of a bitch took my boyfriend!" Cosette shouted.

Enjolras sighed, "Well, I'm sorry for your loss Cosette, but I honestly have no clue who killed him." Enjolras lied.

Cosette was silent for a moment and then sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter. I've already come up with a conclusion."

"Who do you think it was Cosette?" Bahorel asked.

"It was Grantaire."

"What? Why do you say that?" Enjolras blurted out.

"Because, Marius was always talking about how he hated Grantaire. He never liked him. I'm guessing Grantaire wouldn't have liked him either."

Enjolras sighed, "I guess that's logical."

Cosette smiled, "I'm making a promise to myself. Grantaire is going to be dead by tomorrow morning. Marius did not die in vain."

Enjolras sighed and quietly thought to himself, _Oh god._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Eponine's cave, Combeferre finally came back from his long walk. Eponine went over to him, "Where the hell have you been?! I was worried something had happened to you!"

"You were?" Combeferre asked, almost sounding surprised.

"Of course you dummy!" Eponine pulled Combeferre into a hug, "It's dangerous out there. Anything could have happened to you."

Combeferre kissed Eponine and then they both went into the cave. Eponine sat down next to Courfeyrac and Combeferre sat near the opening of the cave. "Oh, by the way, during my little walk I noticed that Rue and Grantaire have moved trees." Combeferre said.

Eponine groaned, "Damn it! It's gonna take us ages to find them again. We should have killed them last night when we had the chance."

"Oh, and in other news. Cosette, Lesgle and Bahorel have added Enjolras into their alliance. They're also hunting for Grantaire like us."

Courfeyrac smirked, "I doubt that ENJOLRAS will be hunting for Grantaire."

Eponine looked quite angry, "Ugh! No! They can't do this to me!"

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Eponine kicked the wall of the cave, "We can't let Cosette's alliance get to Grantaire and Rue before us."

"Why?" Courfeyrac asked. Eponine rolled her eyes and slapped Courfeyrac on the side of the face, "Argh! Eponine, the hell was that for?" Courfeyrac said, holding his cheek.

"We've got to get there first because WE are going to kill them. Got it?!"

"…Sure." Combeferre and Courfeyrac said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Cosette, Lesgle, Bahorel and I were beginning our hunt for Grantaire and Rue. I didn't know how to stop this. I had to stop them before they actually did find Rue and Grantaire. What was I supposed to do? "Uh, Cosette." I said.

Cosette turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Uh, how can you be sure that Grantaire is actually the one who killed Marius?" I said, not really knowing where I was going with this.

Cosette sighed, "Enjolras, I know it's him. It all points to him."

"Well, you're wrong." I said.

"And how would you know that?" Cosette asked, "After all, just a few hours ago, you said that you had no idea who killed him."

"Well I lied. I know who killed Marius ok."

Cosette stepped towards me and picked up a sword from the ground, "Oh yeah? Who was it then Enjolras?"

"It was…uh…"

"Just say it before I kill you!" She shouted.

"It was me!" I said.

Cosette looked at me with wide eyes, "What?!" I stepped back but Cosette just stepped closer towards me, "It was you?!"

"Marius never liked me remember. On the first day I killed the girl from his district." I said, stepping back even more. Cosette stepped closer towards me.

"You…you…Traitor!" She shouted. My back was now against a tree, "I'm gonna kill you Enjolras." She said, "Bahorel, Lesgle, get your weapons." Lesgle grabbed his bow and arrows and Bahorel grabbed his knives.

I was pretty sure my life was over, when suddenly Grantaire jumped out from the tree I was backed up against. He landed right next to me and was carrying two swords. One in each hand, "Hey guys, three against one? Is that really fair?" Grantaire said with a smile.

"Grantaire?!" I said.

"Hey E. Thanks for trying to cover up my murder but I can fight my own battles." Grantaire said.

"Wait, so you killed Marius?" Cosette said confused.

"Yep. Enjolras here was just trying to protect me." Grantaire said.

"How long were you spying on us in that tree?" Bahorel asked.

Grantaire shrugged, "A few hours." I couldn't help but laugh. Grantaire passed me one of his swords. I took it.

But before anyone could attack us, Lesgle dropped dead on the floor with an arrow shot in the back of his head. "What?" Bahorel said. We all looked back to see who shot it. And of course it was Eponine.

"Eponine?!" Grantaire said. Eponine then shot Bahorel in the chest making him fall to the floor, dead.

Before anything else could be said, Eponine shot at me. I tried to dodge it but it still landed in my shoulder. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. I felt tears fill my eyes as the pain became more and more powerful. I started gasping for air.

No POV

Grantaire's eyes widened and he knelt beside Enjolras who was on the floor. Eponine started running over to the group. Cosette threw a knife at Eponine she shrieked as it hit her upper leg. She fell onto the ground, "She's down. We've got to go!" Cosette said.

Grantaire picked up Enjolras limp body. Cosette started to usher Grantaire out of the open. "Are you helping me?" Grantaire asked surprised.

The two of them started running off, "Um, yeah I guess I am." Cosette said.

"Even after I…you know."

"What? Killed Marius?" Cosette said, still running. They both stopped when they thought they were far enough, "We, killing people is just part of the game right? Besides, when I saw Enjolras get hit, I saw the panic in your eye. It reminded me of the pain I felt when I saw Marius's name appear on the screen. I didn't want you to have to go through that. I know it hurts to lose the one you love in the games."

Grantaire looked at Cosette, "…Thank you. You know, you're a really good person Cosette."

Cosette smiled, "Thanks…So, what do you say, friends?"

Grantaire smiled, "Friends."

Grantaire placed Enjolras down on the ground for a second and whistled the tune. The mocking jays sung it back. A few seconds later, Rue came from up in the trees and jumped down. First she saw Enjolras with the arrow in his arm, then she saw Cosette, "Uh, well this is kind of weird."

Cosette giggled, "Hey, I know you. You're that little girl Rue right? I'm Cosette."

"Don't worry Rue," Grantaire said, "Cosette just saved Enjolras life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, the fallen tributes of the day were shown on the bored:

_The fallen:_

_Katrina district 9_

_Bahorel district 7_

_Lesgle district 8_

Enjolras was sitting on the ground with Grantaire wrapping a bandage around his shoulder. Rue was up in the trees looking up at the sky, "Guys. If you were back home, and just had a normal life, what would you do?" Cosette asked.

Grantaire shrugged, "Probably just run the butcher shop my mum owns."

"Really? A butcher shop?" Cosette asked.

"Well actually, if I could, I'd turn it into a cake shop." Grantaire said. Cosette smiled.

"That's really sweet." She said.

"What would you do?" Grantaire asked.

Cosette smiled, "I've always wanted to own a fancy hat shop called Cosette's threads for heads."

Grantaire chuckled and finished wrapping Enjolras arm, "Thanks Grantaire." Enjolras said. Grantaire threw Enjolras t-shirt at him. Enjolras put his t-shirt back on.

"What would you do Rue?" Cosette asked looking up at the tree she was sitting in.

Rue looked down at the guys on the floor, "I'd compose music. Out at district 11, music always makes everyone smile." Everyone smiled up at Rue, "What about you Enjolras?"

Enjolras shrugged, "I don't know. I mean the only thing I've ever focused on in life is entering the hunger games."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Grantaire said, "I mean, what are the odds of one of us winning the games?" Grantaire sighed sadly and climbed up the tree. Cosette and Enjolras did the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved!**


	8. day 5 and 6

**Ok, here we go, chapter 8**

**I kind of did day 5 and 6 in this chapter**

**Day 5**

Grantaire woke up to find Cosette and Enjolras had vanished. Rue was still asleep. "Rue," Grantaire said. Rue blinked her tired eyes open.

She stretched and rubbed her eyes, "What is it?"

"Where'd Enjolras and Cosette go?"

Rue shrugged, "I wasn't awake when they left. They must have gone while we were sleeping."

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Grantaire asked.

Rue sighed, "Um, not sure. But I'm sure they'll be back…won't they?"

"Well, they're not gonna just get up and leave us…Enjolras wouldn't do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Courfeyracs POV

I was sleeping on the floor. Eponine then decided to come and kick me in the side to wake me up, "Get up Courfeyrac." She said. I groaned. I sat up in the cave. Eponine threw her bow at me and threw the arrows next to me, "We're going tribute hunting."

"Seriously? It's so early Eponine!" I whined.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby. I need you to come. Combeferre's too much of a sissy to kill a spider let alone a human."

Combeferre groaned and rolled his eyes. Courfeyrac got up and picked up the arrows. He slung the arrows over his shoulder. He then picked up the bow and the three of them walked out of the cave and into the forest, "So, Eponine. I see your attempts to kill 1, 11 and 12 didn't exactly work out for you did it?" Courfeyrac said. Eponine didn't reply. She just huffed and shot a bird out of the sky with her knife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras and Cosette had moved up West. They'd decided that it'd be better if they left Grantaire and Rue, because travelling in smaller groups would be safer for all of them. They decided to leave before they got up so they didn't have to go through the goodbye, because they knew that they probably would never see them again. Cosette sat on the forest floor cleaning her dirty sword with a cloth. Cosette looked up at Enjolras who was sitting up in the trees, twiddling with the tip of his knife. He seemed kind of distracted, and not his usual self. Cosette sighed, "Enjolras, are you ok?"

"I don't think we should have left them." Enjolras said looking out over the trees.

Cosette took a deep breath. She then put her sword on the floor and climbed up the tree Enjolras was sitting on. She sat next to Enjolras and smiled her cute little smile, "You did the right thing, ok? Eponine and her group are out looking everywhere for us. If they found you, Grantaire and Rue would still have a chance at winning this."

Enjolras looked at Cosette and smiled, "By the way, when the time comes, and one of us has to die, I'll gladly kill myself for you to win the games."

Cosette sighed, "I wish we could all just live. These games are kind of ridiculous."

"Hey, careful what you say. The world's watching remember."

Cosette shrugged and then said, "Hey, you know what? If Eponine wants a fight, then I say we give it to her. I know for a fact that she likes to go on morning hunts. I say we catch them off guard."

Enjolras smiled, "I like your thinking Miss Topaz."

"Why thank you Mr Shine." They both laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

"I doubt they're coming back." I said.

"Hey, maybe it's for the best." Rue said, "You were getting a little too attached. Remember, only one person gets to win this thing. I want that person to be you."

I smirked, "I doubt I'll be able to beat those guys. And besides, I want to make sure you win Rue."

Rue smiled, "I think we both know, I'm too weak to win the games. I almost got killed like three times!"

Grantaire sighed, "I'll protect you until the end."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

Back down the west side, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Eponine had been walking for a few hours now, "I'm so tired Eponine, please can we stop for just five seconds!" Courfeyrac begged.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "No, we need to find those two."

Combeferre rolled his eyes, "Eponine, we've been walking for hours. We need a break."

Eponine sighed, "…Fine, we'll stop for a few minutes, but then we're off again." Eponine, Combeferre and Courfeyrac all sat down under a tree. Little did they know, Cosette and Enjolras were sitting above their heads in the exact tree they were underneath.

"What now?" Cosette whispered, so that they couldn't hear them, "How are we gonna do this?"

Enjolras sighed and looked around. He then noticed something behind Cosette, hanging from a branch behind her, "Um, Cosette. What's… that?"

Cosette turned around and her eyes widened, "That's a tracker jacker nest. Oh my god. The tracker jackers sting is supposed to be lethal. The sting lets off powerful hallucinations, extreme swelling and in some cases, death."

Enjolras bit his lip and then whispered, "I've got an idea." Enjolras climbed up to where the tracker jacker nest was.

"Enjolras, what are you doing?" Cosette whispered.

"Uh, yeah, you'd better move out of the way. I don't want this thing to fall on you." Cosette slowly moved so she was further away from the nest. Enjolras grabbed his knife from his pocket and slowly began to saw the branch off. When Enjolras was about half way through the branch, the tracker jackers started to get agitated and began buzzing around the nest, dangerously close to Enjolras hand. Soon enough, one of the tracker jackers stung Enjolras on the hand. Enjolras had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming. The pain was like a knife jabbing into his hand over and over again. Enjolras finally broke the branch of and let out a sigh when he did so.

The nest fell down in front of the tree on the ground. The tracker jackers burst out of the nest. The three of them screamed and stood up. All three of them ran off in different directions, trying to get away from the tracker jackers. The tracker jackers all followed them. Cosette jumped down from the tree and so did Enjolras. Enjolras had been stung on the neck and hand. He stumbled around and held onto the tree for balance. Cosette walked over to him, "Enjolras, are you ok? Enjolras?" Enjolras couldn't hear her over the buzzing in his ears. Enjolras felt light headed and he felt like the ground was spinning. Then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

Rue and I were just taking a walk around when we heard a cannon, "Who do you think that was?" Rue asked.

I shrugged. Then I saw something lying on the ground. I walked over to it, not sure what it was. I looked closer at it and then realised it was a tribute. Almost unrecognisable. He had been stung all over and was swollen up so much. It was pretty disgusting. Rue walked over and then covered her mouth, "Uh, that's gross."

I gulped, "Yeah…looks like Courfeyrac had a little run in with some tracker jackers." It was truly a horrific sight. I then saw the sword that he was still holding in his stiff hand. I pulled the sword away from him, "Hey, we could use this."

"I'm not sure I want to." Rue said.

"I wonder who killed him. I mean, someone must have done it, tracker jackers only attack if they're being attacked."

"Probably Enjolras and Cosette. I guess it could have been Feuilly, but he hasn't been killing anyone so I'm guessing it's not him."

"Enjolras and Cosette you say?" Grantaire smirked, "Well, ok then."

Rue looked at Grantaire, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rue rolled her eyes, "Liar. What's wrong? And don't say nothing because I know something's up!"

Grantaire sighed, "Ok, it's just that, I kind of hate the fact that Enjolras and Cosette just got up and abandoned us. I mean, we were a team. We were supposed to stay together until the bitter end."

"Would you rather have to kill them yourself? Because that's how it would have been if they stayed."

"I…I guess not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at district 12

Gavroche was carrying a bucket of milk to the market to sell. When he got there, he walked over to the woman standing in one of the stalls celling vegetables. Gavroche put the bucket onto the table in front of the woman. The woman smiled, "That's quite a lot of milk you got there Gav."

Gavroche smiled, "Want to try some?"

The woman smiled. Gavroche handed her a spoon. The woman took a taste of the milk, "Well, that's pretty fresh. How much do you want for it boy?"

Gavroche shrugged, "How much do you think it's worth?"

The woman sighed, "I'll give you five potatoes and four cucumbers. How's that sound?"

Gavroche smiled, "Thanks."

As the woman gathered up the vegetables she said, "I saw your sister on the television this morning."

Gavroche sighed, "Yep."

"Your thoughts?"

"…I don't think she's gonna win."

"Oh, Gavroche, don't give up hope just yet love."

"It's not that, it's just, I don't want to root for her anymore."

"And why is that?" The woman said placing the vegetables on the table.

"She's changed." Gavroche said simply.

The woman sighed, "None the less Gav, she's still your sister. Just remember that no matter what she does, she will always be your sister, and you can't change that."

"I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The fallen:_

_Courfeyrac district 10_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 6

Enjolras POV

I woke up on the ground under a tree. Cosette had lit a fire and was cooking food on it. I sat up and noticed that I had leaves on my stings. There was no more pain and it was as if I never had been stung in the first place. I took the leaves off and through them on the floor, "Cosette?"

Cosette looked over to me and laughed, "You're finally awake. You passed out yesterday. I carried you to this place and Combeferre helped tend to your wounds."

I raised an eyebrow, "Combeferre?"

Cosette nodded, "Yeah, he got away from the tracker jackers by jumping in the river. He didn't get stung once."

"And why did he help me?"

Cosette shrugged, "He thought we could use the help, even after we tried to kill their alliance. Isn't that nice of him?"

I stood up and straightened out my clothes, "And where is he now?"

"Out looking for Eponine I think. By the way, the tracker jackers managed to kill Courfeyrac. That just leaves you, me, Eponine, Combeferre, Grantaire, Feuilly and Rue."

I sighed, "Better put out that fire." Cosette nodded and stamped on it with her foot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

Grantaire and Rue were sitting up in the tree eating apples when suddenly they heard someone walking over. They looked down to see Combeferre walking by himself. Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Combeferre?" He shouted down.

Combeferre looked up and then saw Grantaire, "Oh my god."

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Eponine?"

Combeferre sighed, "I had a bit of a disagreement with her… you're not going to kill me are you?"

Grantaire smirked, "No"

"Thanks, seems like everyone else is trying to. Can't really trust anyone anymore." Combeferre glanced over at Rue who was sitting next to Grantaire. He smiled, "I think it's sweet of you to want to look after Rue." Grantaire smiled.

"Hey, are you…on your own?" Grantaire asked.

Combeferre shrugged, " Yes I am."

"Do you want to help us out? I mean, we could really use that brain of yours."

Combeferre was silent for a moment and then said, "I don't see why not. I'm dead anyways."

Grantaire smiled and Combeferre smiled back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Grantaire and Combeferre were sitting by the river. Rue was filling her bottle. Combeferre sighed, "Grantaire, why do you have so much hope?"

Grantaire looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to be put off by the fact that, only one of us will walk out alive."

Grantaire shrugged, "That one person could be any of us, but if Rue and I end up as the last two, I'm saying that I'm gonna let Rue win."

"And how do you plan to do it? You know, so it doesn't hurt." Grantaire opened his bag and pulled out the tiny bottle of poison, "Ah, I see. I guess that's a good plan. So, you value Rue's life more than you value your own?"

"Yes." Grantaire said simply.

"That's…very sweet. I don't value my life one bit anymore." Combeferre said looking up at the sky, "But if I could, I'd let Eponine win. She's someone I truly care about. She may not be the nicest person in the world, but she's perfect to me."

Grantaire smiled. Suddenly out of nowhere, Cosette and Enjolras came running down the lake, they were running from something. What were they running from? Grantaire, Combeferre and Rue all stood up, "Run!" Shouted Cosette, "Run!" She shouted again. Suddenly, they realised why they were running. Enjolras and Cosette were being chased by four giant wolf mutts.

"Shit!" Grantaire said, "What the hell do we do?!"

Combeferre thought for a moment. They couldn't run into the forest, the wolf mutts would catch them, "Give me a second, I'm thinking." He said. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Cosette and Enjolras had run down to the river and were standing next to Grantaire and Combeferre, "What do we do?!" Enjolras said.

"Ok, stay calm. I've got a plan." Combeferre said, "You guys have gotta swim over to the other side of the river. The river water will slow down the mutts. Once you're across you've got to run for it, ok?" They nodded.

Cosette helped pull Rue across the strong current of the river. Enjolras swam across next. Grantaire was about to swim across when he noticed Combeferre hadn't moved. The wolf mutts were gaining fast, "Combeferre, aren't you coming?"

Combeferre sighed, "I'm gonna buy you guys some time. The river will only slow them down a few moments, I'm gonna slow them down, and by the time they get over there, you'll be long gone."

"What?! No, we're not abandoning you!" Grantaire said.

"Guys hurry up, the mutts are almost there!" Enjolras shouted over to the other side.

Combeferre smiled a small smile, "It's time Grantaire." Combeferre glanced over to the mutts and then quickly back at Grantaire, "If you see Eponine…tell her I love her?"

Grantaire nodded. Combeferre then noticed the wolf mutts were literally right there. He pushed Grantaire into the water and Grantaire had no choice but to swim over to the other side. The others ran into the forest. Grantaire took one last glance over to Combeferre, who saluted him goodbye, and then left.

They all started running, "Why isn't Combeferre coming?" Cosette asked, whilst running.

"…He did it to buy us time." Grantaire said. Everyone could then hear the screams that Combeferre was letting out and the howls that the wolf mutts made as they killed him. Grantaire tried to hold back the tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Combeferre's cannon sounded, they were all deep in the forest. They stopped running and all climbed up the trees. Grantaire sat in his tree staring at the sky. Enjolras glanced over from his tree and said, "Grantaire? What's up?"

"…I didn't know Combeferre that well. I mean we only started working together today…but he's probably the bravest man alive, you know? He died for us."

"He's in a better place now Grantaire." Enjolras said whilst twiddling with the tip of his knife. Grantaire then turned his attention to Enjolras and Cosette, "Oh, and by the way, thanks for leaving me and Rue. I mean, why would you even do that? We needed you guys."

Enjolras sighed, "If we stay together, that means we're gonna have to kill each other and I don't want to do that."

Cosette smiled, "Grantaire, it's not like we wanted to leave you guys, but we had to. We're not staying with you either, it's too dangerous. Tomorrow morning, we're leaving ok?"

Grantaire sighed, "Could you at least say goodbye first?"

Enjolras and Cosette smiled, "Ok, we'll say goodbye before we leave tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The fallen:_

_Combeferre district 3_

_Remaining tributes:_

_Grantaire district 12_

_Eponine district 12_

_Rue district 11_

_Cosette district 1_

_Enjolras district 1_

_Feuilly district 4_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Reviews are loved!**


	9. HAVING A VOTE

**VOTE: Who would you like to win the Les Hunger games? Enjolras, Grantaire, Eponine, Cosette, Rue or Feuilly?**

**So basically, originally I already knew who was going to win, but now I can't decide who I want to win and it's all pretty depressing. SO, I'm having a little vote :)**

**Ok, so, you can PM me your vote on who you want to win. Enjolras, Cosette, Eponine, Rue, Grantaire or Feuilly. You can only chose up to two votes.**

**If you don't have an account then you can leave a comment on who you'd like to win, but if you do have an account please PM me because I want the winner to be a surprise! :)**

**Sorry I don't have the next chapter yet, but I'm going to rewrite it after the vote :)**

**Thanks guys!**

**Don't forget to vote, it would help a lot!**

**Next chapter is coming soon, I promise**


	10. Day 7, Down with the bloody capitol

Day 7

Grantaire's POV

I woke up the next morning to find that Enjolras and Cosette had disappeared. They didn't say goodbye…liars. I groaned in frustration. It's like they didn't even care about the fact that we probably will never see each other again. Rue woke up and yawned, "Morning." She said.

"Morning" I said, sounding a little moody.

"Where'd the other guys go?"

"They've gone already." I said.

"Oh…right." Rue sighed, "You want to talk about it?"

I shrugged, "I just thought they cared."

"Well, they do. That's one of the reasons why they abandoned us. You know we couldn't stay together."

"I just wanted to see them, one last time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Cosette and I had both walked are separate ways. I feel bad for not staying behind to say goodbye, but the parting might have been a bit too painful for me to handle. I sighed and continued to walk. I came to the river. It was the exact place where Combeferre had sacrificed himself. I could still see the blood stained on the rocks. I swam across to the other side of the river and climbed out on the other side. I looked at the ground for a moment, remembering the cries Combeferre had made, until the cries suddenly stopped. At least he was now sleeping and no longer suffering out here. I sighed and walked on.

Suddenly I saw something. It was lying on the ground. I couldn't see who it was. It sounded like Cosette. She was crying. She sounded like she was in pain. I walked over to her, "Cosette?"

She was shivering on the floor and she looked so weak, "H-help m-me."

I knelt down next to her, "What happened to you?"

"It was Feuilly, that b-boy from 4. H-he poisoned m-me. I can't breathe."

I held Cosette, "Just, calm down Cosette…just relax ok." What am I supposed to do? Cosette's dying. I can't save her.

"I'm so cold. The world is s-spinning."

"Shush, just…just close your eyes and count backwards from 100, and by the time you reach 1 you'll be asleep, ok?"

"Ok…Enjolras?"

"Yeah"

"P-please…try to win. Ok?"

I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears, "Cosette I-"

"Please…"

I sniffed and a tear fell from my eye and it landed on Cosette's jacket. She smiled a weak smile, "D-don't cry sweetie…it's ok. 100…99…98…97…96…" And just like that she was gone. Her body relaxed and she finally stopped breathing. I closed her eyes and then hugged her motionless body, crying into her shoulder.

"Cosette…" I just wish I could have done something to save her.

A cannon sounded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

Feuilly was pacing back and forth in the middle of nowhere, "Oh my god…no…no…no…"

Eponine came out of nowhere. Eponine held a sword in her hand, "Hey there 4. Why so nervous?"

Feuilly sighed, "Hey Eponine." Yes, Eponine and Feuilly had been working together; in fact Eponine had been hunting for Feuilly and giving him food. They made a deal that if Eponine kept him alive, he'd help kill some of her enemies, and he had done a pretty good job, but the guilt was starting to get to him.

"Cosette's dead now?"

Feuilly nodded, "I can't do this anymore. I've killed so many people for you Eponine!"

Eponine sighed, "Just one more kill."

"No, I'm not doing this for you anymore."

"Hey, Grantaire's the only one I want you to kill now, ok?"

"You just want me to kill him because you can't deal with the guilt yourself. I'm not going to kill Grantaire. If you want him dead, do it yourself."

Eponine groaned, "I could snap your neck right now if I wanted to."

"Fine, go ahead, my life's meaningless now. Put me out of my misery!"

Eponine sighed, "Never send a boy to do a girls job…see you later 4." Eponine said, walking out back into the forest. Feuilly sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Lord, please forgive me for all my sins, I belong in hell."

Xxxx

Enjolras had sat with Cosette's motionless body for what felt like hours. Eventually, Enjolras gathered his strength and left Cosette. Cosette and Enjolras had gone to school together, though Enjolras never really took notice of her. Enjolras just thought of her as the cute little blonde girl with the braids. He never thought that he'd be holding her hand when she died. Enjolras climbed up a tree and sat there for a moment. He drew out his knife and looked at his reflection in the blade. He smirked, "Look at yourself Julien. Look what you've become. You've turned into a monster. Those people you killed, they did nothing wrong. They were afraid…" Enjolras was aware that he was talking to himself. Maybe he'd driven himself insane. Maybe all of this was just becoming too much for him. What was he supposed to do now? He started to twiddle with the tip of the knife, "Cosette, Combeferre, Marius…you'll all be avenged, in time. I say, down with the bloody capitol!" Enjolras then jumped down from the tree, "Hey, I know you can hear me! Citizens of Panem! Don't let the Capitol win! You've seen them take away your loved ones and send them here to die! They've tortured are districts for far too long! Well, I say, down with the capitol!"

Xxxxx

"Join us in the battle against the capitol!"

"We must overthrow President Snow!"

"Down with the bloody capitol!"

Gavroche looked around. Those simple words that Enjolras had said on the TV. Those simple lines of rebellion, had brought hope into everyone's hearts, "Down with the Capitol!"

Xxxxx

(Back at the capitol)

Seneca Crane rushed into President Snow's office. Snow sat at his desk, playing with an old Japanese puzzle, "President Snow sir."

"Learn to nock." He said.

"Sir, there have been riots in the districts. The peace keepers are having trouble keeping it all under control. Ever since that district 1 boy-"

"I know what he did Seneca. I do read the paper." Snow said.

"W-what are we supposed to do?"

Snow shrugged, "It seems to me that this Shine Enjolras is getting in the way of our plans."

Seneca sighed, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Snow clicked the puzzle closed and said, "He must be eliminated."

Seneca froze, "But…how am I supposed to do it so that it doesn't look like I'm trying to kill him off?"

Snow sighed, "You'll find a way."

"And if I don't?"

"Then consider yourself dead." Snow said calmly, "Go on. Looks like you've got work to do." Seneca sighed and left the room. Snow then looked up at the TV screen that was displayed in the corner of his room. He rewound to the part where Enjolras had lost his mind.

_"Well, I say, down with the capitol!" _Snow couldn't help but smirk, "Foolish boy."

Xxxx

**To be continued!**

**Thank you to all the people that voted! You're all awesome! Couldn't have done it without you guys! Next chapter might be the last, I'm not too sure yet.**


	11. Day 8

**Ok, I know what you're thinking, I haven't updated this thing in ages, but in my defence… ok I have no defence, I'm sorry. I apologise to you people reading this. I was kind of… 'Stuck' shall I say. I had an idea and I wrote it down and then I realised it was total crap so I had to think of something else to do. BUT I've figured it out know! This is going to be like the second to last chapter or something. Hopefully I shall remember to update this in a few days. *I salute to you***

Enjolras POV

They're gonna kill me…they're gonna kill me…

I should have seen this coming. The wolf mutts are back, and this time, I'm pretty sure there must be about seven or eight of them. Maybe making a scene wasn't such a good idea. I wonder if my parents are watching this. Would they cry if they saw their own son die? My guess is, no. They'll just wait until they have another son to participate in the games. You know, I've had four brothers before me enter the games. They all died when they entered.

I walk through the forest floor, what am I supposed to do now? Am I just supposed to wait for death? No, that would mean that the capitol won. I'm not going to give them the pleasure of killing me. I'll gladly do it myself.

Xxx

Grantaire's POV

"Rue, where are you going?" I asked, running after her.

"Come on, hurry up." I smirked and followed her deeper into the forest. She took me to a giant cliff side. It was like the ground just ended. At the bottom there was a stream of water. If the drop didn't kill you, you'd drown in the water. Rue walked over to the edge and sat by the side.

"What the hell?"

"Isn't it cool?" She said, dangling her feet over the edge.

"Hey, be careful." I said. I walked over to her. She was right, it was pretty cool, considering I'd lived in 12 all my life, I've never seen things like this before, and I'm guessing neither has Rue.

I sat down by the side of the cliff. "Do you think jumping off a cliff is like flying?" Rue asked.

I shrugged, "In a way… falling is kind of like flying, except flying lasts longer I guess."

Rue turned to me and hugged me tight, like a child would do to a teddy bear, but that kind of reminds me, Rue _is _a child. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"None of us do, but that's just how it is."

Xxx

Eponine's POV

I was dreaming... dreaming about what life used to be like…

"_Hi Grantaire." Eponine said, walking through the woods towards Grantaire. They were in the forbidden part of district 12, where they did their hunting every day._

"_Hey Maggot." Grantaire said, handing Eponine her bow and arrows. Eponine took her bag of arrows and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed her bow from Grantaire._

"_Hey pea-brain." She said. Grantaire stuck his tongue out at her. "So, how's the family?" Eponine asked, pulling an arrow from her arrow bag._

_Grantaire grabbed his hunting knife that sat on the woods floor. "Good I guess. Hey, see that flock of birds over their?" Grantaire pointed over to a bunch of birds flying through the sky, above them, "I bet you a loaf of bread you can't hit one."_

_Eponine smirked, "You're on." Eponine held her bow up to the sky and aimed with her arrow. She released the arrow into the air. The arrow hit a passing by bird and it landed somewhere up ahead in the woods._

_Grantaire bit his lip, "Ah…damn, forgot how good of a shot you are."_

_Eponine giggled, "And don't you forget it."_

I opened my eyes. That memory is just too painful now. It reminds me of Grantaire, of how he's the only one who's ever been there for me. I let him down.

I jumped up into one of the trees and sighed. Maybe it's time to call it a day… maybe I've killed enough people…maybe I should just give up now.

If I won now, which by the looks of it, doesn't look that impossible, I'd go back home, knowing that I chose my own life over the many others I'd killed…this isn't right…I don't think I can stand the guilt… I just… I can't.

Xxx

Enjolras POV

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked. I held the tiny bottle of poison in my hand.

Feuilly shrugged, "It worked good enough on Cosette. It's the same poison as nightlock. The only difference is that this poison is painless because it's got added drugs. Complements of the capitol. I hear taking this poison gives you about an hour to live before it sends you to sleep. I stole it from Grantaire's bag."

"Thanks." I said, examining the bottle of black liquid.

"Any time…Sorry about your friend Cosette. I never wanted to kill her I swear." Feuilly said, with a genuine look of sympathy.

"It's fine. We're all here for the same reason right?" I said.

"Are you really going to kill yourself?"

I shrugged, "Well, either way, I'm going to die. Why let the Capitol have the right to do it?"

Feuilly sighed. "It's just, if you die, who do you expect to bring down the Capitol?"

"The people."

"But what if they don't follow in your footsteps?"

I shook my head, "Well…I have faith in the people."

Feuilly nodded. I took the tiny bottle and twisted the top off. Holding my breath, I tipped the black ink into my mouth. The vile tasting liquid slid down my throat choking me, making me cough and splutter. "Enjolras, are you ok?" The liquid still burned my throat, even after it'd been swallowed.

"That's not exactly what I call painless." I said, trying to clear my throat. Feuilly laughed and patted me on the back. "So, this time tomorrow, I'll be dead right?"

Feuilly nodded, "Yeah…"

I smiled at Feuilly, "Thanks for the poison mate."

"I kind of wish I hadn't given it to you. You're the only one I thought would actually have the guts to rebel against the capitol."

"You got to believe in the people. They will rise. I promise you."

"So what are you going to do with your last few hours?"

"I…I need to see Grantaire."

"He's by the cliff side with Rue."

I raised an eyebrow, "This place has a Cliffside?"

Feuilly nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty far west though. If you want to get there in time, you'll need to run."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Feuilly saluted, "My pleasure…it's been nice knowing you."

Xxx

**To be continued**

**I'm pretty sure that the next chapter is the last. I will try to update before this week is out, but I've got detention after school for the next week sooooooo…yeah. :)**


End file.
